vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Nm3/Report
__NOEDITSECTION__ This report is based on the findings of an ongoing plagiarism analysis (date: 30-01-2014). It is therefore no conclusive report and it is recommended to visit the page http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Nm3 for newer findings and further information. Overview The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the findings of text parallels. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer": the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or closeness of the copying is not made clear by the reference. 650px|650px Prominent findings of plagiarism * Fragment 1040 13: About half a page has been copied verbatim from a source that is nowhere mentioned in the paper. * Fragment 1039 02: Not only are two paragraphs copied verbatim from an unnamed source, but the authors also quote one of their own papers for it. There the text cannot be found, however. * Fragment 1038 01: Two paragraphs are taken verbatim from an unnamed source, also all six references to the literature are taken from there. Statistics Duplication Findings Some of the text of the paper has been presented by the authors previously: * A part of the abstract as well as large parts of section 4.2 and 4.3 (p. 1037: abstract; p.1044: 3-22; p.1045: 1-22, 30-42; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-8) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006b) (May 2006) * A part of the section 4.3 as well the last part of the conclusion (p.1045: 33-44; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-9, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006c) (retracted) (April 2006) * Significant parts of the introduction, section 4 and the conclusion (p.1037:8-12; p.1038: 1-16; p.1041: all; p.1042: 1-6; p.1044: 3-22; p.1045: 1-22, 30-42; p.1046: 1-2, 21-26; p.1047: 1-8, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2006d) (June 2006) Some of the text of the paper has been recycled by the authors afterwards: * Text from all parts of the paper (p.1038: 11-18; p.1039: 41-43; p.1040: 1-11; p.1044: 5-14; p.1045: 8-18; p.1047: 1-4, 28-33) can also be found in Memon & Larsen (2007a). * A part of section 3 (p.1039: 41-43; p.1040: 1-11) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007b), Memon et al. (2007c) and Memon et al. (2008d) as well as in several subsequent publications in a slightly adapted form. * A part of the introduction and the entire section 4.1 (p.1037: 8-12; p 1038: 1-2, 5-18; pp.1041-1043: all; p,1044: 1-2) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007d) (retracted) * Most of section 2 and some other text (p.1039: 9-35; p.1045: 11-18) can also be found in Memon et al. (2007e) (retracted). Similarily in Memon et al. (2008a) References Memon, Larsen (2006b): Practical Algorithms for Destabilizing Terrorist Networks in : S. Mehrotra et al. (Eds.): ISI 2006, LNCS 3975, pp. 389 – 400, 2006. Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg 2006 Memon & Larsen (2006c): Practical Approaches for Analysis, Visualization and Destabilizing Terrorist Networks Proceedings of the First International Conference on Availability, Reliability and Security (ARES’06) 0-7695-2567-9/06 IEEE (retracted) Memon & Larsen (2006d): Structural Analysis and Destabilizing Terrorist Networks in The 2006 International Conference on Data Mining (DMIN 2006), 296-302, CSREA Press (2006), 1-60132-004-3 Memon, Larsen (2007a): Investigative Data Mining Toolkit: A Software Prototype for Visualizing, Analyzing and Destabilizing Terrorist Networks. Post-Workshop proc. NATO workshop on Information Visualization Memon, Hicks, Larsen (2007b): How Investigative Data Mining Can Help Intelligence Agencies to Discover Dependence of Nodes in Terrorist Networks in: R. Alhajj et al. (Eds.): ADMA 2007, LNAI 4632, pp. 430–441, 2007. Springer Berlin Heidelberg Memon, Hicks, Larsen (2007c): Harvesting Terrorists Information from Web 11th International Conference Information Visualization (IV'07), 0-7695-2900-3/07 2007 IEEE (retracted) Memon, Kristoffersen, Hicks, Larsen (2007d): Detecting Critical Regions in Covert Networks: A Case Study of 9/11 Terrorists Network in Second International Conference on Availability, Reliability and Security (ARES'07) 0-7695-2775-2/07, IEEE Computer Society (retracted) Memon, Hicks, Hussain, Larsen (2007e): Practical Algorithms and Mathematical models for destabilizing terrorist networks in Military Communications Conference, 1-7. MILCOM 2007. IEEE (retracted) Memon. Larsen, Hicks, Harkiolakis (2008a): Detecting Hidden Hierarchy in Terrorist Networks: Some Case Studies, in C.C. Yang et al. (Eds.): ISI 2008 Workshops, LNCS 5075, pp. 477–489, 2008. Springer Berlin Heidelberg Memon, Hicks, Harkiolakis (2008d): A Data Mining Approach to Intelligence Operations In: Data Mining, Intrusion Detection, Information Assurance, and Data Networks Security 2008, edited by Belur V. Dasarathy, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 6973, 697309, (2008), 0277-786X/08, doi: 10.1117/12.780835 Appendix 1: Fragments Remark on the colouring The colouring is automatically generated and shows text parallels. Its purpose is to facilitate the orientation of the reader, it does not, however, automatically diagnose plagiarism of any kind. In order to form a judgement about a certain text parallel one should consult the text itself. Remark on the line numbering When identifying a fragment with line numbers everything that contains text (except for the page header and/or footer) is counted, including headings. Usually charts, tables etc. including their captions are not counted, however. Appendix 2: Sources Kategorie:Nm3